The Lecture:  How it began
by spectre666
Summary: For those who wonder about how StD affected The Lecture, here is a prequel.


I have been toying with this for a while, undecided whether to post it or not. For those who have read it, it originally started as a prequel to "The Lecture". And yes, that story is still in progress, and I will finish it. The next chapter is giving me fits, but I think you'll enjoy it. I think this can stand alone, but as I said, it was a prequel. Thanks to all, and deep thanks to those who voted for "It's Addictive".

If you need a nudge, I suggest Aero Tendo's new story, "The Last Starfighter". (I may have that title wrong) A crossover fic that is going great. He has some minor beta problems, but great original ideas, and a unique way with a story. Enjoy.

The "Lecture" prologue:

_**I.She did not cry.**_

II.

"I'm telling you, Drakken's behind it, the toys are evil."

Kim frowned, "Ron, that's enough, Drakken isn't that smart. I always figure out his schemes and he isn't up to anything."

"Fine, you don't believe me, check with…no, dammit, I've been your friend since pre-K, either believe me or don't, your choice."

Kim hesitated, Ron was so positive; she started to reach for the kimmunicator. A tuxedo clad arm came around her shoulders.

"Kimmie, they're starting a new dance, it could be our song." Eric purred.

Ron stood straight, looking into her eyes. "Well, Kim what's it gonna be?"

The scarcely veiled demand irritated her. "Ron, Drakken is not doing anything, I'd know."

Ron just looked at her.

"Look, just because you couldn't get a date is no reason to ruin mine!" she hissed, "Go get your own social life."

Ron just looked at her.

Even more enraged, her temper flaring, Kim burst out ""Besides, Ron, this is a formal dance, and that jersey just doesn't fit in." She grabbed her date's hand, "Come on, Eric."

Ron nodded, turned, and left without a word.

As the music began, and Eric's arms wrapped around her she thought, _"God, I didn't mean to be so harsh, that sounded like Bonnie. Well, well, he is irritating sometimes, we'll talk tomorrow, we'll straighten it out then."_

Walking past the table, Ron palmed the neglected communication device. "_I may need this more than she's going to."_

Only one person watched him walk out of the prom, Bonnie Rockweiler. When she saw the look on 'the loser's' face, her jibes died in her throat. His eyes said not tonight Bon-bon, if you have any sense of self preservation, not tonight

As he jogged home, Ron punched the Kimmunicator.

"Ron, where's Kim?" Questioned Wade.

"I'm what you get tonight, Wade man, live with it."

"But Ron, Kim…"

"Wade, don't be a roadblock." The cold, hard voice startled the tech maven. "Kim is not coming. She has a…date. I need information and transportation. .Either help or quit wasting my time."

"Well, uh, ya' know, ah, Kim, ah right. "Ron's face in the screen shook him, "Information first. We know Drakken is behind whatever is about to happen. Therefore, he'll be at the control center. When you spoke to him, he was at Bueno Nacho headquarters. It's about eighty miles away. Transportation. I've got an experimental air sled I can have at your location in fifteen minutes."

"That'll work. Any theories?"

"These little Diablos' look like they're using technology from Kim's father's project at the Science Center. I hacked his files last week, and basically, they can grow and expand on command. But, if this is world wide a pretty strong command signal would be required. Wades' fingers began pounding furiously on his keyboard. "Got it, looks like a lot of electrical work and a monster antenna were installed at BN headquarters over the last month."

"That's two strikes." Ron muttered, "Can we get a third?"

"Think so; check this satellite picture of BN. It's a live feed." Wade's grin was ear to ear.

The screen split, half the screen now showed a well guarded building. Red uniformed figures in twos and threes patrolling the perimeter, armed.

"Strike three, Drakken, you are so busted." Ron growled. "Right, get your stuff rolling, Wade, I'll go change and be back out in ten or fifteen." He closed the Kimmunicator as he dashed in his door and up the stairs.

Swiftly donning his mission clothes, he tried to calm himself. He needed to speak to Sensei, but he had never been able to before, without an hour of meditation.

"Stoppable-san," the wise old teacher floated before him, "I sense great trouble in your soul."

Ron bowed to the figure. "Yes, master, I have great need of the Lotus Blade, but very little time. Is there any way to transport it to me without it having to fly?"

"Stoppable-san, I am not certain. In all the legends, I have not heard of such a thing. But we can try. Take my hand."

Ron felt a tingle, like a mild electric shock as he lightly touched his hand to the image's hand. From the side, he saw the sword placed in Sensei's other hand.

"Now, Stoppable-san, command the blade. Tell of your need and urgency."

Ron thought to the blade, _"Come to me, now."_ The blade shimmered in the teacher's hand, then its' image became firm again.

"_All right, no qualms, no doubts, don't ask, command."_

The blade shimmered, then its' image solidified.

"_No, this isn't right, what I'm doing isn't working. I can't ask and I can't command, how do I…"_

Ron tried to relax, clearing his mind. From somewhere within came a great stillness, a calm that spoke to him. He projected his need, his desperation. As if a curtain had opened, he knew and opened his eyes.

"I am the Master of the Lotus Blade, my servant **will** obey me."

The mystic blade vanished from Sensei's hand, reappearing instantly in Rons.

"**I am the blade, the blade is me.**

**Separated no longer,**

**As one we'll be."**

Ron shook his head, wondering where his words had come from.

The old teacher bowed low as Ron stood. "You are indeed the Master of the Lotus Blade, Stoppable sama. When your small task is finished, I request you return to Yamanouchi. We have many things to discuss."

Exhilaration surging through him, Ron returned his teacher's bow. "I will return, Sen-sei, but for now, I must leave."

"Until then Stoppable-sama." The wise man's image vanished.

"Now, this is badical," Ron exulted, "but the clothes are wrong." He grabbed his black ninja uniform from its' hiding place and stuffed it in his backpack. "Can't let the 'rents see the sword, they'll freak, so…" with a thought, the sword melded into an armband. "All right, good to go." He ran from the room.

The sled was waiting, as promised. Ron jumped aboard and signaled Wade.

"Ok, buddy; I'm headed for Bueno Nacho headquarters, any new info?"

"Not yet, but keep the Kimmunicaor on there and…what the…**the toys**, **Ron they're growing!"** The young genius squalled.

Wade's image shook and fell out of frame as Ron heard sounds of destruction from all around him. From his height on the sled, he could se L'il Diablos bursting through roofs and walls.

"Ron! Ron, this is only happening locally, there has to be a local relay somewhere, can you see anything?"

"Yeah, the giant taco just sprouted one heck of a toothpick. If I take it out will that stop it?"

"Locally, it should, but there's got to be a global signal at the headquarters. When that starts it'll all begin again and oh, man, Ron hurry, this thing is wiping out my system."

"No problem." Ron steered the sled toward the local Bueno Nacho. He spotted the Drs. Possible and the tweebs fleeing their home as robots crashed through their roof. He began to go to their aid, but remembered if he took out the signal, their troubles would be over for a while. Ron sped up the sled, willing the armband back into the sharpest strongest katana he could imagine. Without slowing, he dropped down to six feet, slicing through the pillar as he passed. Regaining his course and altitude, he could see the lil diablos disappearing.

"Ron, Ron you did it." Wad's excited voice came from the Kimmunicator.

Glancing down, Ron saw only a blank screen. "Wade, you all right, buddy?"

"I'm fine, that thing just trashed my video, all I've got is audio until I can upgrade."

"Good deal, Wade, do your info thingie and I'll call you when I get there." Ron shut off the device and flew into the night.

III.

The music was fast and loud. Kim was having a great time. _"Wow! Eric's an incredible dancer, he's been a perfect date all evening. He didn't even give me a hassle about Ron trying to interrupt our time together."_ She gazed at her escort with dreamy eyes. _"Maybe when he takes me home, I'll…"_ She noticed Eric's attention wasn't on her, but on something he seemed to hear. He stopped dancing, leaning toward her.

"Kimmie, did you hear that?"

"No, was I supposed to hear something?"

"Let's step outside, out of this noise."

"_Well, that's an original way to get a girl alone." _She grinned to herself.

Outside, her humor vanished. The houses across from the school were damaged, there were wrecked cars in the street, and people were standing around dazed.

"What…what happened?" She stammered.

"Just a start, Princess, wait till the main event." A voice mocked her from above.

"Shego." Kim assumed a fighting stance, waiting for the villainess to attack. "Whatever your plan, I'll stop you."

Kim felt Eric's hands grasp her shoulders. _He's supporting me, so nice, but so not the time."_

Shego grinned, "Oh, I have no intention of getting all sweaty, Kimmie, Synthodrone 901, bring her."

"_What is she…"_Kim thought when she felt a painful surge of electricity shock her. As she blacked out, she heard Eric's voice. "Yes, Mistress."

IV.

Ron had donned his night infiltration suit before ditching the sled in the woods outside Bueno Nacho. The last word he had from Wade was that the robots had activated all over the world. The big Diablos were attacking military bases and creating havoc in most major cities. The outside guards had been easy to slip by. Not only was his training returning swiftly, but the blade seemed to know when danger was near.

And danger was very near. The guards were armed, alternating patrols with synthos, while Lil Diablos cruised overhead. There seemed to be four sets of each, the fourth human patrol leading rottwielers.

Ron whistled softly to himself. _"Man, blue boy's getting serious this time. Those boys look like serious trouble, automatic weapons, RPGs, camo and body armor. __Does make it easier to tell the real from the synthos though."_

Turning to enter the interior, Ron heard a hover craft arriving. Looking out the floor to ceiling windows, he could see in the open cockpit _"Shego! And…Eric?...What?"_

Eric exited the craft carrying an unconscious Kim, at least Ron hoped she was only unconscious. An obviously in control Shego walked behind. He watched them enter the building, and then faded back into the shadows.

"Wade! Talk to me, Wade." Ron whispered.

"What's the sitch, Ron? Man, I always wanted to say that."

"Wade, serious time. I need a location on Kim, right now."

"What? You think I have her chipped? That would be ferociously unethical."

"Do you?"

"No…Welll, not really."

"Wade!"

"Ok, ok, I talked her to her parents and Mr. Possible thought it was a great idea."

"What was a great idea?"

"You won't tell her?"

"Promise."

"Well, I provided the micro transmitters and Mrs. Possible made sure that one was placed in each new outfit Kim bought."

"That'll work. Where is she?"

"She's at the…wait a minute, she's supposed to be at the prom in Middleton, but, remember my systems not totally up, she's apparently somewhere within a five mile radius of you."

"Damn." That really was Kim and Eric. "Looks like Shego's got her and Eric."

"Oh man, how did that happen?"

"Don't know, doesn't matter. We now have hostages as well as the antenna."

"Complicates matters. Any way I can help?"

"Yeah, contact the authorities, tell them what you know, and tell them to get ready."

"I'll do my best, and Ron, be careful."

"You got it, Wade man."

Stealth was the issue here, Ron reminded himself. The mission was to take out the antenna, not butt heads with all the goons. Once the signal was cut, the massive robots would be out of it. Then the regular authorities should be able to take out Drakken and his gang.

Sliding from shadow to shadow, Ron almost burst out laughing at the first obstacle. _What is that fat ninja wanabe doing here? I thought we took care of him in Tokyo. Head in the game Rondo, remember, stealth and speed tonight."_

Easing behind the massive figure, Ron grinned, _"If Mr. Barkin could see me he'd so nail me for unsportsmanlike conduct." _Leaping into the air, he drove a stiffened knuckle into the base of the heavy guard's neck. The mountain dropped like a sack of dirty laundry.

"Sorry about that. Too bad Drakken built his antenna inside the building, if he had it outside, you wouldn't be waking up tomorrow with a killer headache." Ron gloated.

Now, Ron had a decision to make. Take out the generators or rescue Kim and Eric. If he destroyed the generators first, Drakken might take out his anger on Kim. If he rescued Kim first, their loss would alert Drakken to an intruder. He decided to postpone the decision until he had the generators and Kim located. If it put the mission at risk, he had to rescue Kim. No matter what.

V.

Kim woke to find herself bound tightly to a pillar by bands of rope. That wasn't unusual, but what brought the blood rushing to her cheeks was the realization she wore only panties and ropes. Even worse, the pillar was directly behind the control panel. The henchmen kept sneaking lewd glances at her. Shego stepped in front of her.

"Well, Princess, comfy?"

"Not particularly. Why? Are you worried?"

Shego smiled, "Look at all this. Kimmie," gesturing at the monitors, "I think Dr. D finally came up with a winner. And I thought it was just another one of his wacked plans. Who knew?"

"You can't win, Shego."

"Oh, I think we can. By the time the authorities get their act together we'll be in control."

"The military…"

"Don't matter. Their equipment isn't made with Daddy Possible's Hephaestus material. Their vehicles and aircraft go down and stay down. The robots will go down and get back up. By the time they start destroying the BN stations, our satellites will be broadcasting. This place, when the signal went out, a force field went up. This time Doc did it."

The words cut Kim like knives, but she had to know. "Where's Eric? Is he one of your hired thugs?"

"Eric, I don't know any Eric, but I do know…syntho 901, come here."

Eric, now wearing the colors of a synthodrone, stepped into Kim's vision, "Yes, Mistress?"

Kim was prepared for betrayal, but this?

"You're lying; he's just wearing a body suit."

Without warning, Shego struck 901, turning his head completely backwards. The drone calmly reached up and turned his head forward.

"And for a sack of goo and a pretty mask, you blew off a fourteen year friendship. Nice going, Princess." The villainess doubled over with laughter.

Kim was too stunned by this revelation to react. She numbly watched Shego pull a syringe out of a pocket.

"Don't worry, Princess, this won't kill you, just paralyze you for a few hours. It's a precaution, just like taking your clothes. It keeps you from being a nuisance until Dr. D has time to decide what to do with you."

The paralysis spread quickly, leaving the heroine hanging in her bonds, barely able to open her eyes. Her last sight that of her nemesis' gloating face.

"Poor, poor, Princess, can't tell the good from the bad, the real from the fake. Should've stuck to baby sitting, Kimmie."

VI.

The henchman lay in the empty storage room, staring up at the black masked figure kneeling beside him. He wasn't sure what had happened, he was walking to the generator room and woke up here.

The figure placed a hand on the henchman's chest, a hand on his neck, fingers lightly flicking his ear.

Pain shot through the henchman.

"That was a little pain. I can step it up. Where is Kim Possible?"

The voice, dead calm, absolutely no emotion, terrified the thug.

"I don't know…" the pain caused the henchman to scream, a scream smothered in a gloved hand.

"Where is Kim Possible?"

"I tell you I don't…" Pain blasted through his body. His every muscle clenched in a futile attempt to gain release.

"Where is Kim Possible?"

"Control room…she's in the control room…fifth floor…I swear,,,please…."

The gloved hand descended on his forehead. "Don't kill me, please."

Ron stood up, staring down at the henchman. The blow should render the thug unconscious for at least an hour. He turned and raced up the stairs to the fifth floor.

He had met the henchman after placing the plastic explosives Wade had provided on the sled. Not a large amount, but placed with Wade's guidance, more than enough to shut the power down. A lucky break. This would shorten his search considerably, allowing the robots less time to rampage.

"_Good old ventilation ducts," _Ron gloated, _"the hidden highway."_ Peering through the grating, Ron spotted Drakken at his monitor bank. He found Shego, but where was Kim? He finally spotted her at the edge of his view.

"_Damn, she's still out. This complicates things." _Was Ron's first thought, then he raged, _"They stripped her, Drakken stripped her."_ A horrified realization of what else might have been done turned him cold. _"Drakken, you are a dead man, you just don't know it yet."_

Kim hung unseeing in her bonds. She vaguely realized that Drakken had started his campaign of conquest. She watched the lil Diablos morphing into giants, joining in formation and flying away.

Two thoughts kept repeating in Kim's mind; _"Shego was right, I should have stuck to baby sitting." _And _"Ron won't help me this time, why should he."_

Drakken paced around his control room. "I told you I had a plan that would work, Shego, didn't I tell you?"

"For once, Doc, you may be right. But I won't be celebrating until it's over."

The lights went out.

In the sudden darkness Kim felt herself caught and carried away. Whoever held her was moving swiftly and surely.

"_Ron, it has to be Ron, but how?"_

They raced through dark corridors until her liberator reached the front portico. He placed her against the wall. She could barely see out the windows, but she could hear small arms fire. A guard ran into her vision, jerked and fell.

Kim was picked up and laid back down, then rolled over and over, wrapping her in carpet. She couldn't understand why.

Once again she was lifted, held tightly as she felt her rescuer begin to run. She could feel him twisting and turning, a macabre dance, always moving. She felt him stagger, she felt him whirl, she felt him lurch and almost fall.

After a measureless time, she felt herself being lowered. The wrapping fell away. A black garbed ninja stood over her, a katana strapped to his back.

In the intermittent flash of lightning, she lost sight of him, but felt an arm around her from behind as he dragged her to a tree. She felt her feet being lifted one at a time, and something being dragged up her legs. The next flash showed her ninja holding a mission shirt. He attempted to put it on her but failed. His left arm hung useless. He settled for laying it on her chest and tying the sleeves around her. Then she was dragged into the shelter of an improvised lean to. A survival blanker was shaken out, and awkwardly placed around her. Then her rescuer knelt and turned her face to him.

A large gloved hand cupped her face, the thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"Can't have everybody looking at my KP, she wouldn't like that." He rambled through the mask. "Can't let her be embarrassed. No, no. Can't have that."

"_It is Ron. Why is he rambling? Why isn't he calling for help_?"

The hand left her face to roll the mask up beneath his eyes.

"Sorry, KP, so sorry. But I'll make it right, promise."

"_Make what right?"_ Kim was becoming worried.

The head blocked the lightning, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Shouldn't have done that…doesn't want…wants Eric…wants pretty boy…" His speech was becoming more garbled.

Kim felt a warm drop on her face, then another. As the drops slid down her cheek, she tasted blood on her mouth.

"Have to get Kim what she wants…KP has to be happy." He stood after a last gentle stroke to her cheek.

In the almost continual lightning, she could see his left arm hanging limply, a large stain and small hole in the shoulder of his shirt. A stain also darkened his right calf. His mask was ripped on the left side, revealing blonde hair gradually growing black.

"No worries, KP. I'll get Eric. When you wake up…" He staggered, "He'll be here…promise."

"_**No,**oh God , no, Ron, he's a syntho, Ron, Don't, Oh God, let me up, please. Ron, come back, Roonnn." _She silently screamed at his retreating back.

Kim prayed and begged desperately for the drug to wear off. Her pleas were answered, she felt her fingers twitching, and a tingling in her arms and legs. She managed to roll out of her shelter into the rain, forcing her trembling body to hands and knees. Gasping from the effort she raised her eyes to the Bueno Nacho building.

"_Almost, almost, I can do this, I'll save you Ron, I can…"_

The explosion hid the lightning.

_She did not cry at the memorial service._

_She did not cry when they placed the GJ flag in her hands._

_She did not cry when they announced he was promoted posthumously to Captain._

_She did not cry when he was awarded GJ's version of the medal of honor._

_She did not cry when the headline hungry DA tried to indict her for excessive violence when she captured Drakken and Shego._

_She only cried when they took the razor away._


End file.
